Rescue the Immortal
by UlquiorraTakis
Summary: Do you think Aizen did not have a plan in case he lost? If yes then you are mistaken.  Created by Takis!
1. The plan begins!

The Plan BEGINS!

Soul Society the Captains and the Vice Captains of the Gotei 13 are having a meeting.

**Yamamoto**: 2 years have passed since the downfall of Sosuke Aizen and we are still having problems with the hollows. And the last days things have gotten worse,with large groups of Menos invading in Karakura Town. Any suggestions on how dealing the situation?

**Kenpachi**: Hah, simple. We invade in Hueco Mundo and we slay every single hollow there!

**Byakuya**: What a silly idea…

**Kenpachi**: Did someone say something?

**Byakuya**: Like you can kill any hollow alone..

**Kenpachi**: What? I kicked the ass of that stupid one eye Arrancar and his servant. And the big, large, brown one.

**Byakuya**: I beat the other black one and the…Wait a minute you say you did beat the brown one? The one I slaughtered?

**Kenpachi**: You slaughter?

The 2 captains kept arguing while the meeting continued.

**Mayuri**: No no no no no no…There is no need to eliminate all hollows. The best solution is to tame them. Let me examine them more and more. I will make them easy to handle. They will obey us. They will be our pets.

**Yachiru**: Yeah! HollowPets!

**Renji**: …..Examine more? For 2 years the 12th Division is examining them and no result.

**Kyoraku**: We can speak with them. They understand us,so we can persuade them to leave the Town peacefully.

**Byakuya**: I kept slashing him and he was aiming always me. If you ask him he surely say that he was fighting only against me.

**Kenpachi**: What? You just gave him the finishing blow!

Yamamoto was losing his patience with Captains' suggestions and arguments when Hinamori the Vice Captain of Division 5 spoke.

**Hinamori**: Is….is it necessary to kill them?

When he heard that the Captain of Division 10 , Hitsugaya Toshiro, thought:

_She is not sure about killing Hollows?How much does she believe in Aizen? Even after all these that happened 2 years ago…I must do something._

**Hitsugaya**: I have a suggestion,for now at least. We can create a team in order to stop the intruders. The team members will stay in real world and they will patrol in the Karakura Town.

**Kenpachi**: We can have a tournament! The one who kills most Hollows wins!

**Yamamoto**: Nice idea.

**Kenpachi**: Thanks gramps.

**Yamamoto**: I was not referring to you but to Hitsugaya taicho. This is the best thing to do, until we think of a good and permanent solution. Hitsugaya taicho since the idea was yours you can choose the members of the team.

**Kenpachi**: I will be the head ok? I am bored like hell here in Soul Society without any fight.

**Hitsugaya**: Well,I will be the leader of the team

**Kenpachi**: Damn,then I will tell Ikkaku to have a fight with me. So we can both have fun.

**Hitsugaya**: The members will be: Ikkaku

**Kenpachi**: WHAT? Dammit…..

**Matsumoto**: Me me me ….

**Hitsugaya**: Yumichika

**Matsumoto**: Me me me

**Hitsugaya**: and Hinamori.

**Hinamori**: Mmme? Ok, but I want some other people too… Menos are a lot and dangerous…

**Hitsugaya**: I see, then let them be from your Division. I choose Aera, Takis and Ypno.

**Byakuya**: Will these be enough? I think you will need more.

**Hitsugaya**: Ok then I pick…

**Matsumoto**: Me me me

**Hitsugaya**: Abarai san

**Renji**: Thanks, Hitsugaya taicho.

**Matsumoto**: And me?

**Hitsugaya**: I see there is no helping it.. and Matsumoto…

**Matsumoto**: Yeah we will have fun!

**Kenpachi**: return to the boring everyday life…

**Yamamoto**: Also take some shinigamis from your Division in order to deal with the low level Hollows.

**Hitsugaya**: As you wish Commander.

**Yamamoto**: All settle then. The meeting is over. Everyone is free.

The same moment somewhere deep in the a place named **AVICI** and eye opened and a smile appeared.

*********: Everything just as planed. It begins!


	2. Let's go!

Let's go!

I do not own Bleach. All characters belong to Tite Kubo except for Aera, Ypno, Helen and Takis.

* * *

Some minutes later outside the 5th Division Headquarters.

**Kira**: Oh, Yachiru, san. What brings you here?

**Yachiru**: I want to see the members from 5th Division that Toshiro selected.

**Kira**: O, you mean the new ones? What a coincidence! Hitsugaya taicho send me to check if Hinamori informed them.

**Yachiru**: Who are those 3? I have never heard them before.

**Kira**: Two of them were shinigamis, since Hirako was Captain of 5th Division. The other one joined 25 months ago, but he is quite skilled. Especially in Kido. While, he has not developed a Shikai yet. Do you see the person there at the window who is looking at the sky? The thin one with the white, short, spiky hair, about 1,70 tall and 73 Kilos. He is Aera the 3rd Seat of 5th Division.

**Yachiru**: Yeyyy. Another shirou-chan! Ukki san will be so happy.

That moment a person appeared in the corner of the passage. He had long brown hair, which also covered the right and the left side of his head and the reached his neck and he was wearing black glasses. He was about 1,75 tall and 82 Kilos, well-builded, he must have great physical strength and he seemed a lot serious. He kept walking, when Kira noticed him. Then he said to Yachiru.

**Kira**: He is Ypno, the 4th Seat of 5th Division.

**Yachiru**: Ypno? This sounds like a pokemon.

**Kira**: Pokemon?

**Yachiru**: Yeah! A cartoon in real world.

**Kira**: Yachiru…

Ypno, who was close enough to hear the conversation, moved closer to Yachiru and said:

**Ypno**: Did you say something, pinky?

**Yachiru**: Yeah your name is that of a pokemon!

**Ypno**: How dare you insult me. I am the fourth strongest person in our Division!

Kira was afraid that a fight would start, because if someone does something to Yachiru, Kenpachi will not let him survive for long. And Ypno was going to avenge the insult. But Kira thought:

_The fourth strongest? Let's see… Hinamori, Aera and Ypno… Probably, he did a mistake. He must be really angry._

Then he felt a really heavy reiatsu.

**Kira**: Oh, no….

Kenpachi, Captain of the 10th Division, the strongest in Gotei 13, appeared.

**Kenpachi**: What's going on here Yachiru? I see that guy here is angry with you. Shall I cut him in pieces?

**Yachiru**: No ken-chan, Drowze is a nice guy!

**Ypno**: Eeenough! You are going to pay for the insults you small pink insect.

Kenpachi moved in front of him.

**Kenpachi**: Your opponent will be me, four eyes wink.

**Ypno**: As you wish, one eye Cyclops.

**Kenpachi**: At least your tongue is sharp.

Both put their hands to their Zanpakuto and they were going to unsheathe them, when suddenly two hands stopped them. Between them was standing a guy with short black hair, about 1,88 tall and 80 Kilos. He was Takis, the 5th seat of the 5th Division.

**Kira**: Takis, san. Just in time.

**Yachiru**: This is the other one?

**Kenpachi**: Who are you bastard? How dare you interrupt my fight?

**Ypno**: He is in my Division so be careful how you refer to him!

**Kenpachi**: That's why he saved you. Same Division. That makes sense.

**Takis**: Guys chill out please. We have enough problems with the hollows. Now we will start fighting between us? A fight between the strongest Division, Zaraki Corps, and the best Kido Division ,5th Division, would be disastrous for Gotei 13.

Then Aera came with a black butterfly.

**Aera**: Guys, let's go, we are late. They wait for us in the Senkai Gate.

Later to the Senkai Gate.

**Hitsugaya**: Where are them? The Hollows will not wait for us…

**Matsumoto**: This will be their first time in real world so they may be taking some things with them.

**Hitsugaya**: Matsumoto…

**Hinamori**: They are coming. There they are. Oh Helen is with them too.

Helen was member of the 4th Division, the Medical Squad of the Gotei 13. She was 1,67 tall, 73 Kilos and she had brown long hair.

**Helen**: Unohana taicho recommended me to join your team just in case you have a serious injure and you need immediate treatment.

**Hitsugaya**: Ok, can we go at last?

**Aera**: Yeah.

**Ypno**: Of course.

**Hinamori**: Yeah Shiro chan

**Ikkaku**: Let's go rock them.

**Yumichika**: And show them our beauty.

**Takis**: As u command Hitsugaya taicho.

**Renji**: Ok.

**Matsumoto**: YEAHHH! Me first!

**Hitsugaya**: I think… I did some mistakes in the member selection…

And they entered in the Senkai Gate...

* * *

This is my first fanfict guys and gals so do not be hard with me please!

Review and tell me your opinion.

Cya till next chapter (with more action I promise).


End file.
